Anna Laetitia Waring
Anna Letitia Waring (or Anna Laetitia Waring) (April 19, 1823 - May 10, 1910) was a Anglo-Welsh poet and hymnist.Gordon, 593. Life Waring was born at Plas-y-Velin, Neath, Glamorganshire, the second daughter of Elijah and Deborah Waring, members of the Society of Friends. Her uncle, Samuel Miller Waring (1792-1827), a hymn writer, author of Sacred Melodies (1826), had left the Friends for the Anglican communion; a desire for sacraments led his niece to follow his example. She was baptised on 15 May 1842 at St. Martin's, Winnall, Winchester. She learned Hebrew in order to study the poetry of the Old Testament, and daily read the Hebrew psalter. She wrote hymns from an early age; her "Father, I know that all my life" was written in 1846. With an habitually grave demeanour she combined a "merry, quiet humour." Her kindly nature was shown in her love of animals, her philanthropy in her constant visits to the Bristol prisons, and her interest in the Discharged Prisoners Aid Society. Her friendships were few and deep. James Martineau writes of "long-standing spiritual obligations" to herTalbot, 27). She died unmarried at Clifton, Bristol. Writing Her verse writing, continued to near the close of life, never lost its freshness, and exhibits at its best a real poetic vein, with a delicate purity of feeling and a ringing melody of diction. She published: 1. Hymns and Meditations, 1850, 16mo; 17th edit. 1896; several American reprints. 2. Additional Hymns, 1858, 12mo (included in subsequent editions of No. 1). 3. Days of Remembrance, 1886 (calendar of Bible texts). Recognition Her 1850 Hymns and Meditations had gone through 17 editions by 1896, and continued to be reprinted in the 20th century by the Society for Promoting Christian Knowledge.Biography, Waring, Anna Laetitia (1823-1910), Representative Poetry Online. Web, Jan. 2, 2017. Publications Poetry and hymns *''Hymns and Meditations. London: C. Gilpin, 1850; Philadelphia: Association of Friends for the Diffusion of Religious & Useful Knowledge, 1850. *''Additional Hymns. London : Alfred William Bennett, 1858. *''The Wasted Grain, and other poems''. Leominster, UK: Orphans' Printing Press, 1867? Short fiction *''What Can't Be Cured Must Be Endured; or, Christian patience and forbearance in practice''. London: Nisbet, 1854. *''Lizzie Weston's Mission''. Boston: American Tract Society, 1864 Non-fiction *''"Early to Bed, and Early to rise, Makes a Man Healthy, Wealthy, and Wise; or, Early Rising: A natural, social, and religious duty''. Northampton, UK: Abel / London: Nisbet, 1856. *''Days of Remembrance: A memorial calendar''. Dublin: Hodges, Figgis / London: Simpkin, Marshall / Griffith, Farran, 1886. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results: Anna Letitia Waring, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 8, 2013. See also *Anglo-Welsh poets *List of British poets *List of English-language hymnists References * . Web, Jan. 2, 2017. Notes External links ;Poems *Waring, Anna Laetitia (1823-1910) at Representative Poetry Online *Anna Laetitia Waring at My Poetic Side *Anna Laetitia Waring at PoemHunter (14 poems) ;Books *Anna Letitia Waring at Amazon.com ;About *Miss Anna Laetitia Waring, 1820-1910 at STEM Publishing * Category:1823 births Category:1910 deaths Category:Welsh poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Welsh hymnwriters Category:People from Neath Category:19th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Anglo-Welsh poets Category:Poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English women writers Category:Hymnists Category:Women poets Category:Christian poets